The Mandalorian Behind the Mask
by BountyRai
Summary: Boba Fett's POV. The bounty hunter doesn't live up to his reputation when he refuses to deliver a girl that he is infatuated with. He angrily tries to justify his actions while trying not to get killed or kill her out of coldness. WARNING rape scene
1. Mistakes,Consequences,&Embarrassment

**A/N: **I wanted to make a fic where our man Boba was forced to deal with his human emotions and needs, but at the same time keep his character in order. I did my best to make him as precise as possible, but still sinfully pleasurable to put in certain situations ;)

I'm not naming the girl because I like imagining myself in fanfics, as I'm sure most girls do. So feel free to make her your own character. READ REVIEW AND BE MERRY!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Boba Fett or Star Wars.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**The Mandalorian behind the Mask**

**Mistakes**

Boba Fett sank into a low beat up chair in his killing machine, the _Slave I_. For the first time in a long time, dare say adolescence, he was at a total loss. His labored breathing was due to the previous struggle of the merchandise.

_"Not easily obtainable today."_ He thought to himself with a silent scoff. His knees hurt. He didn't want to think how badly they would hurt the next day due to what kind of stunt he pulled. Somewhere under his breastbone there was a dull ache. "_My reputation."_ Fett rubbed his knee. "_I don't know what to do with her."_ The ache turned into anger as he clenched his teeth. He heard her voice over the cage intercom: "Why…did you save me?"

He ignored her as he pulled off a knee pad. "_Because I was lied to", _Fett tried to convince himself. He knew that was wrong. "_No… I saved her because she intrigues me." _He clenched his teeth as he rubbed a stinging substance on his knee. He found it ironic that he had to endure pain to keep it away later. He could hear a girl sob over the intercom. He tried to ignore it.

But damn it, he couldn't.

Boba Fett, fiercest bounty hunter in the galaxy, wouldn't deliver this job. He knew this in the back of his mind but he didn't want to think it. Everyone knew that he would always deliver and for an awesome price. Everyone knew that when you told him the name of the victim they were as good as bantha fodder. Everyone _knew._ And now everyone will know that he decided to keep a girl, who he had been paid to hunt, because she _intrigued _him. It had been a split foolish decision which there was no going back now. In all of his cleverness he hadn't devised a plan for this. This never happened. He never needed to take back a bounty, he was always too careful before agreeing to take a job. Anything immoral or murderous he never agreed to bounty. "_New plan…she didn't deserve to be bountied. I was lied to." _Fett walked towards his private room opposite to the holding cages. He didn't want to hear over the com anymore. The _Slave I _gave its usual happy sterile hum as he carried his helmet in his left hand.

_"You're being such a damned fool."_ He scoffed as he opened the cleaning shower. He looked down and saw that mud and dirt caked the Mandalorian armor. "_You can wash off your war wounds in battle, my friend."_ He thought at the armor as he pulled off a particularly nasty glob of earth from the breastplate. Doing so he looked at his partially naked body. Scars afflicted him from neck to down below. Some long, some short, some carried from blasters, some his own doing, most from the sarlacc pit. He took a longer look in the mirror. He wasn't bad looking. A little old, perhaps. He didn't notice when his dark hair became flecked with a little gray, but it wasn't overwhelming. His features were still sharp. He moved his head to the side. He had his fathers strong jaw, long nose, dark eyes…his hair was getting to long. "_Vanity."_ Fett scoffed, as though punishing himself for his long gaze. Still, without outright admitting it, he felt content after looking away. He stepped into the shower and thought of nothing for a while…

He had to deal with her sooner or later, and in his business procrastination wasn't smart. After showering he had a sleep to calm his body. It usually took about four days before his body shook from lack of sleep. This week it took two. "_I am getting old."_ He made sure his helmet was working correctly, the _Slave I_ was responding, the scanners were clear for any particularly angry bounty hunters out to kill him, and that he could smell the cleaning chemicals off the walls. After grabbing a plateful of gray sludge that could be called "food", all was in order except this…problem.

He silently walked into the room with a presence of ease and authority. The room was dark, with ominous cages and shackles glaring in what little light there was. In one of the bigger cages there was a young human girl, had to be in her early 20's, pushed up against the back of the cage in total fear. She was classic pretty, not overly artificially beautiful. She was strongly built with good curves though not overly skinny. What he noticed was her giant eyes. They were mostly brown with a greenish tint, but even he was having hard seeing them now that they were covered in a frenzy of long black hair. He noticed how panic stricken she seemed and wondered if her paleness was a result of her fear or her natural skin tone. Either way he got the effect that he wanted. Complacent merchandise were the worst.

"Food. Eat. Now." His voice was raspier than usual. He lifted a small cage hatch on the bottom that allowed the plate to barely slip through. With the force that he pushed the plate tactfully the gray contents swayed to the side but didn't spill. It landed near her bare feet and she shuffled away from it as though it were vermin. "If you pass out I'll force feed you. That will _hurt_."

"Why did you save me?" The girl said in what was an attempt to sound brave, but fell flat.

"You're in no position to ask questions." Boba replied resetting a code on the wall. "Be happy you're still alive. For now." Annoyingly vague was the best ways to answer questions you weren't sure the answer to.

"Are you going to kill me?" Her voice broke in the middle of the question as she shuffled a little further to the floor.

"Depends." Boba Fett never promised anything.

"On…what…exactly?"

He looked over as she said this, noticing her shaking violently. He wondered if she was contracting hypothermia, or if his sedative from beforehand was giving her a bad reaction. She wasn't wearing much to begin with, he had taken her while she was sleeping so a sheen sleeveless gown to her knees was all that was containing her bodily warmth. He walked to the heat control panel on the other side of the room. "Whether or not I gain from it."

But he already knew the answer to that. He wouldn't gain a damn thing, he'd marred his reputation by sailing by Daav's planet, his client to whom he was supposed to deliver her to. Past the guards who he was going to give her to, killing them, running out of his household past the war droids, past the point of no return into a truth he knew would haunt him and his reputation in the end. He had never, ever not delivered. "_But I had no choice. She would have been a sex slave."_ Although he never cared before. Young and old, rich and poor, bad or controversial, whenever he was doing a job he did it. His own morals didn't get in the way much and he always got paid. Not this time. Snapping back into it he realized he was starring at the girl when he thought about all of this. She was starring back at his T-shaped visor with her hands clutched against the bars, still in a scared defensive stance. Her breathing was still a little quick but her shakes had slowed.

"Are you going to let him have me?" She asked pleadingly.

A pang of adrenaline struck under his breast and he wasn't sure what it was . "If I were you I'd eat that." He demanded before walking towards the cockpit.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Consequences**

Feelings were meaningless. There was nothing gained from them and he knew this, which is why he is the best. People were distractions. He lived by these creeds.

BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.

The _Slave I's_ contact button was flashing. Boba pushed forward in his command chair knowing who was on the other line already: a very unhappy Daav.

"You have _a lot _to answer for." Daav was a human in his mid 40s with piercing features almost as sharp as Bobas. His high cheekbones almost gave him a feminine look but his thin mouth compensated for it. It was now twisted into a snarl.

"I don't deliver based on lies. You told me she discredited you, not ran away from your abuse. " Boba said simply. He knew he had the power.

"It's all a matter of perception!" His voice got low and dangerous. "She belongs to _me _and I will not be made a fool of--"

"If you want a slave driver then go to the cantinas. I'm sure you can find slime who will snatch helpless girls from their beds for a better price." Boba interrupted before hanging up on him. Yes…this was going to get messy. Daav was no idiot and he certainly wasn't poor, her asking price had proved that. He knew before long someone would come after him…looking for her…

"Hello?" a helpless voice from the cage intercom. Boba Fett ignored it as he struggled to remember how much time had passed from the bounty to now…about a day and half…

"Please could you come…here…" the voice got louder in the speaker. Boba jerked himself off the pilot seat and mechanically armed his blaster at his side. He walked down the long corridor. She was sitting down holding her stomach. Her arms were folded underneath her chest.

"What is it." It was more a statement than a question. He was running out of patience. He needed a plan and he needed to think. He couldn't do it when he was babysitting.

"I need to go." She said looking away from his visor, her brow furrowed.

"You're not going anywhere." Boba replied a tad too quick to conceal his patience.

"No…I…I need to _go._" All the color that had drained from her face previously had just rushed up into it making her embarrassment known.

"Step back. You're being relocated." Boba undid the lock on the cage. She cautiously got up and walked out of the prison door. Boba put his blaster pistol at her head. "Don't try anything," he warned. Her eyes responded by widening and she shook her head 'yes' furiously. At Boba's lead, the girl winded down the _Slave I_'s skeletal hallway and ended up in a room. Upon entering it she noticed a cot, a sink, and mirror. To her notable relief there was a lavatory basin connected by another door.

"Thank-"

"You're still a prisoner." Fett shut the sliding door and locked it without another word. He looked at the cold steel of the _Slave I'_s wall. "_Two years ago you'd just let her piss herself." _Not that he wasn't grateful for skipping the opportunity of cleaning up after.

The wall turned into a screen as he punched in today's bounty opportunities. After a couple aliens he skipped to the bounty he wanted to see. The girl's bounty had gone up 30,000 credits. Daav definitely meant business. He couldn't just keep her here with him floating in space, and as far as he knew she didn't have family.

He closed his eyes and tried to rethink his steps and what Daav told him. She was a girl who had supposedly "stolen" from him when she lived in his household. She was a common maid who kept everything in order--what he neglected to mention was that really he was going to use her to expand his house by keeping her pregnant consistently whether she was willing or not. So why the huge bounty? What made her so desirable?

"_Probably those eyes."_ he thought to himself but immediately felt foolish. "_She didn't eat."_ he reminded himself changing the subject.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Embarrassment**

Boba Fett closed his eyes at the pilot seat. His breathing became even as he pushed his back into the leather seat. Dazedly, out of curiosity, he pushed the surveillance camera button to the girl's room. She was looking flushed as she took off her gown to give herself a basin bath. The sink filled itself with hot steamy water as Fett gazed transfixed on her image washing herself. "_Where did she get that sponge?" _

Fett woke up. He looked down. He had a wet dream. "_I didn't even know I could _do _that anymore."_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N: **I almost didn't put "Embarrassment" in the fic but I'm glad I did. Poor Boba and his inner struggle ;).

Read, Review, Encourage-- much more on the way. Chapter Two: Journey and Blood already halfway written


	2. Journey&Blood

**A/N: **I had fun writing this chapter, I'm going to try to post everyday so don't worry about it not being finished. I have plenty of Boba Fett shenanigans in store for you bounty lovers. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Journey**

That was all that he needed to make his decision. He would either have to give her away or sell her to the highest mercenary. He would not allow someone to effect his work this much, he had already blown a paying opportunity and hurt his reputation. He refused to be bested by this…woman. She had to go.

Essentially he could kill two birds with one stone. He needed to land to get medical supplies and nutrients. He also knew a great trader that would keep her to do what he wanted with her. Whether she was going back to Daav or some other unknown place it didn't matter to him as long as she was gone. Let Daav pay another bounty hunter to find her. "_No more of this foolishness." _

The _Slave I_ descended on a landing pad with a private number assigned in his name. The garage had been built years ago, and he had paid the owner a hefty sum to keep it secret. Just outside it's walls was a busy market which Fett frequently got supplies. Very few times he went outside without his armor, but he never let the merchandise see his real face. "_She should be awake."_ He pushed the surveillance camera hesitantly. "_Don't be weak."_ he thought to himself. She was awake, sitting upright on the cot hugging her knees. "_Time to compensate."_

The heavy metal door swung open. The girl looked up with the same fearful big eyes, although didn't change her body position.

"Put this on." Boba threw her a pair of pants and some boots, complete with a white sleeveless work top.

She grabbed the folded clothes and hesitated.

"I do not like repeating myself." Boba stood in the doorway tapping his pistol with his tall, cold demeanor. She uncomfortably put on the pants trying not to meet his gaze as she changed in front of him. He didn't move a muscle throughout the whole procedure. She turned her back to him as she took off the gown and quickly put on the shirt nervously. The gown was laying on the floor.

"Come with me. We're going to get some things for the ship." He could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't expecting this at all- though she didn't say anything questions filled her eyes. Her lips parted momentarily as though she was going to say something but decided against it. "I won't kill you unless you try to run away. Do as I tell you." she nodded. She started to walk at the exit of the _Slave I _when she felt an arm grab her violently around the waist. The girl gasped loudly. "Don't move until I tell you." Pushed up against Boba Fett and his armor, she rigidly seized up. Lingering on the moment more than he should, Boba clasped an invisible wire to her clothing insuring that she would not get separated from the bounty hunter. He let go and saw her stand there looking at the floor in total quiet obedience.

"_She looks dead. Hopeless, like all the merchandise when they give up. They don't even fight anymore." _Normally this would be a relief, but something inside Boba bothered him. He brushed it off.

It was hot and noisy. She carefully pushed her way through the different species of the market, although Fett had no problem. Everyone faced his general direction moved away as though he were the emperor himself. Carefully guiding the merchandise, he tugged on the invisible line in front of a darkly colored shack. "Stop here." he ordered. She stopped and looked up at the shack. The panels of wood were well-kept and on top of them there were many multi-colored posters. "Goods for all to enjoy", "Cheap prices", "Diverse Foods" were some of the few that decorated the exterior. Fett walked in first which made her waist tug on the line. She followed.

"Looking for some food, Boba? I haven't seen you in months. One would have thought you'd starve in that fancy ship of yours, you still are mortal you know…" A snide looking man with long black hair commented. His face wasn't shaved which gave him a roguish look. A long scar descended across his face from his forehead to his mouth. Certainly not a place to send the children to shop.

"You owe me a favor." Boba ignoring the mans previous statement. The girl looked up at all the jars of food that extended to the ceiling. Some of them were familiar, fruits and vegetables of all different colors were clinging together in a cluster on the right. Some of them-not. Big jars on the other side were filled with things swimming like tadpoles or purplish spaghetti- she could have even swore she saw human remains.

"And who is this young pretty thing?" The rouge's snarl turned into a wide smirk as he sized up the girl. She starred back at him with her nose slightly scrunched in disgust but didn't say anything.

"She's the favor." Boba said simply. "I need supplies, we'll talk about her later." It wasn't a suggestion.

"Very well. The usual?" The rouge said breaking from her gaze. His hand jingled with the sound of 20 keys or more being sorted through in his rough hands.

Boba only nodded.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Blood**

Boba had momentarily left her alone in dark damp room as he talked to the rouge. The invisible line swayed back and foreth as Boba moved, and she could see him crossing his arms in impatience.

"This should be more sufficient for half a year." The rouge reassured the bounty hunter wiredly. A large trunk was filled to the brim with packages and supplies. "I assume you want this delivered."

The bounty hunter nodded. "You are going to take the girl off my hands." He tugged on the line which was the girls signal to enter the room. Boba grabbed the back of her neck and suddenly met the rouge's face next to hers.

"What do you want her fate to be?" The rouge said picking up her arm, inspecting her. "A dancer at Jabba's palace, a concubine perhaps? Or…something a little less legal?"

"I don't care. Daav was the man I was going to deliver her to. If you want more work from him you can return her there for a good price." Boba squeezed the back of her neck harder as she began to shake. The rouge laughed out loud.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart? Did you really think that Boba Fett would keep you like a pet?"

"I can't go back there- I- I can't go-" She said hysterically. The rouge slapped her hard across the face. Blood poured down from her nose staining her white top.

"Merchandise these days. They get so fussy and pathetic." The rouge scowled at the girl as she made an unavailing attempt to stop the blood by pinching her nose. Tears and blood mixed as her knees shaking together held her up like a wobbly house of cards. Boba still supporting her by the back of her neck moved closer and grabbed her around the waist before she fell to the ground.

"Indeed." He managed. The rouge was looking at him for some kind of reading or emotion out of Fett. In previous dealings he hadn't spent this much time with the man, he got what he needed and left. Fett got annoyed. "_Get yourself out of this hell hole." _He dropped the girl's waist which made her fall to the ground. It was already decorated with a plethora of dots from the blood rushing out of her nose. She landed on all fours and was making the usual wailing and crying noises Boba was used to.

The rouge kicked her in the stomach. "Shut up, slave!" Fett picked up the trunk of supplies as the girl wreathed in pain on the floor.

"Please…please…" she said quietly in no general direction.

Fett walked through the door into the main grocery room. The rouge laughed and came to the doorway. "Nice doing business with you. Don't worry, it'll be as though she never existed." The door nearly slammed, but right before it did the girl looked up with her wild eyes, blood trickling down her chin-

"FETT!"

The door slammed.

There were many memories that Boba Fett had remembered in complete detail. One was of his father, another was his first bounty, his trial, the sarlacc…her scared eyes. Her wild hair, the blood that seemed to go on forever like a waterfall of pain staining the shirt he gave her. Her very life as she knew it to be over…the way she called out to him like he was her savior and _not the demon._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N:** Does Boba go back to save her? Does he say screw you to Daav? Does Daav send people to kill him and her? Does Boba…feel? Stay tuned for the next two chapters!

READ REVIEW ENCOURAGE


	3. Withdraw&Beliefs

**A/N: **I couldn't help it, the fic had a mind of its own! This is a bonus for today- I couldn't stop writing…I promise two more chapters tomorrow! ;) Special thanks to the people who did review!

**PS: **I added on to this chapter instead of making a new one, too many chapters overwhelms people. ;) enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Withdraw**

_Why don't you just admit it. 26 years in the field and you are lonely._

Shut up.

_She's got nice legs, I'm sure even you noticed._

Irrelevant.

_Such a hardass You know she's going to die because of you._

Daav's to blame.

_Nice eyes…_

Big scared eyes.

_Calling to…you…_

Just to save her from death.

_Maybe something more?_

You're dreaming.

"_FETT!"_

Fett woke up. He hated these…nightmares. It was as though someone else was in his head. He had heard of Jedi mind tricks where men have gone insane because they thought it was their conscious. "_Dreaming."_ Fett wiped the sweat off his brow. It was early morning the next day, he was still landed in the garage and had put away his supplies from the previous encounter of the market. He heard the hum of the _Slave I's_ engine as it powered up to get moving. He was ready to leave.

"_Leave this all behind like a bad dream."_ Next to the launching panel, the open channel message board blinked. Boba starred at the flashing controls. He could ignore it. "_Don't ignore your instincts" _a proverb that his father taught him…Boba routinely checked to see where it was coming from--the sleazy grocery. He relaxed in the pilot chair as the screen became full with the message:

"_Boba Fett,_

_You are being watched, my friend! A certain contact of mine told me of your little incident. I'm sure that no one else knows, but wouldn't it be a shame if the story got out that you didn't deliver a bounty because you wanted the girl all for yourself? Not that I'm the one saying it …but raping the merchandise is a very low blow, Fett. At least that is what everyone is going to think when this gets out. How embarrassing! Just wanted to tell you that your girl is being difficult. She's a little devil of a cat and she clawed me when I was trying to calm her down…has broken many jars of invaluable product. I require more credits from you…that is, if you don't I'm sure that my contact will have a very good bar story going around about you…even more of a shame when you have surveillance proof…_

"Greedy fool. Overconfident." Boba grunted. He had expected something along this caliber to happen, but it was later rather than sooner. Boba put on his Mandalorian armor with a new plan forming in his head: "_Kill them all. Get the girl. Silence the scam."_

Boba silently walked through the market. It was busy with early morning rush and he had the same reaction as last time: total avoidance. Although this time he was moving more swiftly. He was angered.

"_Didn't deliver a bounty…raping the merchandise…" _Boba tried to suppress the feelings of anger. He rarely lost his demeanor and the thought of this lowly scum getting under his nerves made him even more subject to the fiery pangs of hatred beneath his armor. He stopped short of the shack and gathered his wits. Fools rush in, and seldom rush out. He opened the door.

She was laying unconscious on the counter without pants on. The blood on her tank top was turning into an ugly stained brown which added to the sight of her hands being tied behind her back. Glass was on the floor and so was another sickly substance that he couldn't readily identify. The rouge sat in a chair behind the counter with his feet upon it.

"I take it you got my message. I had to sedate her. She's quite wild." The rouge said a matter of factly. "I think that 800,000 credits should be enough to forget…this…ever happened." He wasn't just talking about the jars.

"Where are her pants?" Boba flatly asked. The rouge furrowed his eyebrows in complete surprise, and then rage.

"The hype about you is really over-rated. What the hell do you care anyway?! Are you going to pay up or not?!"

"Not." Boba Fett shot his blaster and made a perfect "o" in the middle of the rouges forehead. Blood projected halfway across the room mixing with the contents on the floor. The rouges eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell lifelessly to the floor.

One down…how many to go? Boba wasn't sure. Someone told about his flight with the girl and chances were that they were still hanging around the market somewhere expecting to split the credits with the rouge. He knew he didn't have much time before the informant realized he wasn't getting what he wanted. The girl stirred and groaned.

"_Still heavily drugged." _Boba Fett looked around the room. No pants to be seen. He'd have to take her to his ship half naked. "_That's too dangerous. The market is full of witnesses." _He had to work quick. Fett knifed off the rope connecting the girls arms together and flipped her on her back. With a single swoop he ripped the girl's tank top and threw it to the floor. Her naked breasts heaved as the result of the sedative. Boba caught himself starring. She was there, on a counter, unconscious and partially naked. It wouldn't take much to…"_Shut up_. _Find some clothing." _Fett clenched his teeth as he walked across the room and located an ugly brown robe hanging up in the corner. Upon grabbing it he heard a noise.

"What…happened?" The girl sat up groggily holding her head. She looked down and realized her partial nakedness. She gasped and quickly covered her previously exposed breasts. She then looked over to find the rouge's dead body covered in blood.

"Don't scream."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Beliefs**

Her eyes closed as she stifled a scream on demand. "Cover up." Boba ordered.

Walking through the market Fett tried to notice any suspicious activity following him or observing him. None, at least for now. The girl tailed behind him a little close for comfort.

"Take a step back. I don't want us to appear together." He said looking straight ahead.

"Sorry."

In entering the _Slave I_ he realized this whole escapade with the girl bothered him more than anything had in the last 10 years (minus the sarlacc). He was…feeling. His dreams didn't help matters. He couldn't even remember the last time he dreamt. The dark emptiness in his heart that was present for so long that it became a part of him…part of his work. Being a killing machine sucked all the empathy out of him, and he never minded. Feelings and attachments were for the weak. "_That is why I operate alone."_

"Maybe the Force is what's keeping us together." Her voice broke his thoughts as she rubbed her wrists.

"I don't believe in the Force."

"I do."

"You are causing a lot of problems for me." No use in lying about it.

"I didn't mean to."

"Why does Daav want you so badly?"

"I don't know."

"Figure it out. Killing you is a last resort, but not totally out of the question considering the circumstances."

She bit her lip. "Thank you for coming back."

"It wasn't for you." His visor fell on her which visibly sent chills through her.

"Am…I still a prisoner?"

"You're still merchandise."

"You know…you aren't as bad as everyone says."

In an instant the girl's throat was grabbed by Fett, which made her slam up against the side of the _Slave I_. She tried to gasp for air as the T-shaped visor was mere inches from her face. He was done playing games.

"You aren't here for a free ride. The only reason I keep you _alive_ is for leverage. You mean nothing to me, and anyone that says I'm not that _bad_ has _never met me._" He could see her turn a slight red color as she gasped for air. "Don't overestimate your worth."

He let go. She fell to the ground with a coughing fit grabbing her neck to make sure it was all there. He took her by the arm as she stumbled down the hallway to her room. He threw her and watched her tumble into the cot knocking the wind out of her. Locking the steel door, he felt like himself for the first time since this started.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	4. Solution&Time

****

A/N: Yes I know, I suck for making everyone wait for this story. I stopped writing it because my college is evil and took all of my time away. But rest assured, I plan on finishing this if it kills me. On with the show…

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Solution

__

This is a problem. Boba opened the channels to the planets communication lines. _Damn. _Fett ran his gloved hand through his disheveled hair. His helmet sat lazily upon the _Slave I'_s motherboard. The blackness of space made the room seem darker than usual as the ship's stealth device hummed in comfort. He could hear the spy's communication line but he didn't know who it was. The signal was too weak to trace. _It has to be one of Daav's men._ Fett thought about his narrow escape with the girl as heat and sweat made its way up into his face. He saw in the reflection of the visor the hint of color. He got up from the chair, refusing to be embarrassed. Curiously a light blinked. A new message. He hesitated slightly as he pushed the button.

__

Mr. Fett,

This is becoming ridiculous…your reputation is already at question, and for what? One girl? Do you want to destroy all you've worked so hard to achieve in this life or is there something else about this girl I don't know about? Now I'm known to be a very forgiving man. That is why I am giving you a second chance. If I don't see her in my grasp in 72 hours I will give every potential employer a reason to believe that Boba Fett gets romantically involved with the merchandise he carries…

He didn't need to read more. Space thugs had tried to intimidate and blackmail him before but it was not a problem getting rid of them. They never had anything tangible to hold him on. This was not the case. He had been emotionally guided into bad choices and stupidity. He had to make it public that she was nothing more than merchandise. That she was no more special than anyone else he had to deliver for a price. That her life was meaningless. He had to publicly humiliate and hurt her. To show them all that this "evidence" against him was just a cover…for something else. Familiar coldness consumed his body as he thought about this plan. The panic of a fast heartbeat that he wasn't acquainted suddenly slowed in his chest. The foolishness of the past made him sneer as he found his doorway out of the embarrassment from the past week. Taking up his helmet he placed a firm hand on the ships controls guiding it to a planet 10 hours away. He was Boba Fett. And Boba Fett doesn't care about hurting girls.

"I know…that you're going to kill me." The girl whispered in the monitor. "That's what you always do when merchandise goes wrong. You don't want to deliver me to Daav and…" She made a chocking noise, as though stifling a sob. "…that's what they say. You kill…everyone." He could see in the monitor that she was feeling the walls for a way out. A way to escape. She knew that this was her only chance to escape. "I…I know you don't take money from…people like me…I don't have much to give…but please,_ please-"_

"Enough." Boba Fett opened the chamber and grabbed her arm twisting it harshly. She fell to the floor and made a cry of pain. "You are right. I am going to kill you. Have some dignity and don't beg like a dog. You've caused a lot of problems for me unnecessarily."

"I'm…I can give you…" Her other hand fruitlessly grasped her twisted arm for a relief of pressure. Boba held fast.

"You can't give me anything that I need." He said in his usual cold voice.

"But I can!" She cried convincingly through tears. _Damn_. He really hated this part of the job. The begging, the reasons why he should let them go. They were always stupidly blinded by the panic of an early death.

"What can you give me." He caught himself saying automatically. He didn't want to outright admit it but part of him was interested in how idiotic her answer was going to be.

"I can give you…me." She said looking at his boots. She had given up trying to make her arm feel better as she weakly hung from his grasp like a rag doll.

Shock mixed with amusement. "I was offered Princess Leia by one of the most powerful beings in the universe, what makes you think I want a peon like you?" That wasn't a question. She said nothing. "I am going to kill you." Boba pulled her arm so she was forced to stand. He grabbed her face and pulled it to his visor so close that her breath made a cloud of fog on it. "Nothing you can offer me will be enough. I am not a man who delights in pleasures, except for a hard days work. I am going to hurt you badly. And you're going to stop looking at me that way with your eyes."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****

Time

She silently laid on her side tied up with her face near his left boot. Still on the ship she wasn't a threat. He'd given her the notion he'd kick her face in if she talked or moved. Two more hours until he reached Daav's territory. Sitting in the pilot chair of Slave I he gazed at the distant planet.

"A Jedi told Daav that whoever I had gotten pregnant by they'd become powerful." She closed her eyes waiting for the blow. None came. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or listening. He was listening. "I…guess they were wrong if I die today. I'm not begging for my life…I just wanted someone to know." Her voice wavered sheepishly.

"Guess so." Boba Fett looked at the controls. An hour 50 minutes.

"Is there something you want to tell someone just to tell them…I'm going to die so no one will know…" Her voice didn't sound pushy, but there was still a hint of fear in it. He looked down at his boot and saw her still starring at his footwear obediently. "Irrelevant. I'm not an interesting person." A tear rolled down her face. She made a sniffle.

"Please…I just want to connect with someone before I die…"

__

Damn.

"I've seen a lot of death. In a world like this I'm doing you a favor."

"Do you like my eyes?"

__

Damn.

"…Irrelevant."

"Would you like to kiss me?"

__

Damn.

His left boot lifted and kicked her face. It was a miracle her nose wasn't broken from the blow. She winced as an open cut on her cheek bled. She didn't do much to avoid it seeing as bleeding was becoming a common occurrence for her lately. 1 hour, 40 minutes. "No. I wouldn't."

They said nothing for a while.

__

She gets under my skin. He didn't want to admit it. He had to though, because not would mean he was lying to himself. He looked down seeing the blood on her cheek as her closed eyes fluttered softly at his movement. Feeling slightly guilty…_You're becoming soft. But she will die so what do you care anyway… _"You're goodlooking." It sounded strange coming out of his mouth with a hint of uncertainly. "I'm not used to women…girls…asking me questions like that. Unless its for money." He looked down. There was no response. "I had thought about kissing you once…when you were drugged…on the counter." He had said too much. Cursing himself he looked away. She didn't say anything. He waited for her retort. And waited. He looked down this time with less uncertainty and saw the blood stained cheek throbbing. He jumped out of his seat and kneeled holding her head. The other side of it was also dripping from an unseen wound. With annoyance he propped her up. He had given her a concussion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****

A/N: Sincerely want to apologize for not writing lately. There will be more. Please review to let me know you're still out there!! --Will Boba break down? How is he going to justify to the public he's not some sex crazed monster!? Stay tuned!


	5. Choices&Betrayal

****

A/N: You guys rule. I thought you'd forgotten about this story but I'm glad you didn't. Thanks for the reviews!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Choices**

"Wake up. Wake up." Fett lightly slapped her face. "You can't go to sleep you might never wake up." _As though that might not have already happened. _He needed her still.

__

Damn.

Her head lolled between his hands as her eyes opened slowly. "Sorry…sorry…I wont do it again…stop." She muttered dreamily. At least she wasn't dead. Yet.

"Can you stand?" He got off his knees and sank back into the chair. He watched her struggle to pull herself up with her hands still tied behind her back. He wondered if she had heard him before she passed out. _Another chance to not make a fool out of myself would be valuable._

"I don't know." Coughing she pushed her weight towards his chair and her face met his knees. Boba sat still. She looked up into his visor. "Please kill me now. My body hurts so bad…"

He didn't say anything. With one quick motion he pulled her up so she could stand. "I need you stay alive. For now." He hugged her so he could undo the bindings behind her back. Her face smashed against his chest plate as she could feel her hands free. "I don't answer personal questions. I lost my temper. I'm going to have you strip so that I can heal you of any external wounds. I need you to look…unharmed."

She shuttered putting her arms around her body as though she were already nude. "What? Why?"

Boba Fett grunted. "You are making me loose my _patience,_ girl." 30 minutes until landing time. "Take off all your clothing. It needs to look like no one has touched you in any way."

She paused, looking at his hand twitch near his blaster pistol. She took off her bloody shirt dizzily leaving her topless. Fett grabbed her arm in one fierce motion and she gasped as he turned her around.

"Your chest, back, and arms look fine. Maybe bruised." He didn't seem like he was talking to her but more himself. Fett unholstered his weapon and nodded towards her pants. She didn't meet his gaze as she fixed her eyes on a distant star biting her lip. Boba Fett kicked her foot to spread her legs. "You have a gash in your inner thigh." He sounded disappointed. "Your face and head will be fine. Sit down." He grabbed her violently and pushed her into the commanding chair. Pulling out a kit he found a tube with clear substance.

"I'm naked." She said shivering getting visibly upset.

"I know." He said equally stating the obvious.

"I hate that you're making me do this naked." She said shivering more violently.

He slammed the tube down on the motherboard. "I think you need to listen to me-_listen right now._" He grabbed both of her arms and had her forehead nearly meet his visor by an inch. She closed her eyes as he bore his hands in harder to get a solid grip. She made a slight yelp afraid of the moments of horror he would unleash with his angry mechanical voice.

"I have _never_ been so humiliated in all my years of bounty hunting. I have been accused of _sexually harassing _merchandise. It is against everything I stand for and it's all because of you. I don't _care_ that you're uncomfortable, that you're naked, or hurt. You deserve everything I do to you for making me feel like…Stop asking so many damn questions." He picked up the tube of clear gel and rubbed some on her inner thigh. The sensation made her gasp as his ungloved hand felt her up. _Your anger is disappointing. Never let anything get to you. Do not loose your tempter again. _Instantly the gash in her leg started to tingle and become visibly less red. He coldly looked up into her face and saw that it was red.

"What's wrong?" He stated back to its unemotional demeanor.

"I…don't want to say." She said getting redder.

"Hurt somewhere else?"

"No. Can I have my clothes please?"

"No. They're bloody. Give you away." He paused and reflected on himself rubbing her leg. It was most likely the cause of her extreme embarrassment. "It wasn't meant to be sexual." He stated coldly. The last thing he needed was the gigantic rumor becoming fact.

"I know, it just felt good and I couldn't help it…" Her voice trailed off as long black strands of hair fell from behind her ear.

"You're a young, sexual being. Sensations can get triggered by the slightest touch. Don't be ashamed." Boba stated flatly. He got up off his knees. "Its how the human body works."

"But not yours…"

He walked towards a hole in the ship grabbing new clothes. "I don't need sexual feelings."

"Everyone has them. You are human…" She breathed.

"No personal questions." He threw a new pair of pants and a similar shirt to what she was wearing near her naked body. He paused. "I have sexual feelings but I choose not to act on them. That is what makes me different from you."

"You're terrifying." She said brokenly, pulling the tank top over her breasts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****

Betrayal

Walking onto the crowded planet, things were going according to plan. No one had questioned him when he got in the port and looking over at the girl her face hardly showed any trauma. His next course of action involved one of Daav's men to be around which he was sure he'd find in some smarmy cantina. "Don't try to run." He reminded her as she slightly strayed a step to his left. The planet was mostly dry and uninteresting. Dust was covering 3/4ths of it yet surprisingly it was very habitable.

"I don't understand you." She said, still walking close to him through the dirt roads. It was a port town, somewhat newly built and busy. Considerably more relaxed than the previous port. Less market people and more workers. Still, there were plenty of creatures hanging around between the cream colored cement walls of the isles of stores. At the end of the alley there was a darker shack that stuck out from the other apartments making it look out of place and a tad less hospitable. She could only assume that this was their destination.

Fett ignored her. "Inside." He made a jolt with his helmet motioning to the dark wooden door. She noticed that his gloved fingertips were tapping on the blaster pistol trustingly out of habit.

The bar was surprisingly well lit for a cantina and a lot noisier too. Dancing twi'leks grooved to the music of the band as 10 or 12 aliens shot lustful looks at their figures. Round tables were assembled throughout the room except on the edges which were better suited for the wooden booths. Some men appeared to be arguing, some appeared to be laughing, others didn't say anything at all and drank in silence.

"Why hello, Mr. Fett. Come this way?" A distorted looking man approached the two and broke her trance. Fett put a hand on her shoulder guiding her through the doorway to a secluded corner the man had lead them to . The man had some kind of horns on his head as well as dark, rough, blue skin. She wasn't sure what kind of species he was. "So I see you're going to make good on your promise after all. She seems to be…whole." The horrible man grinned through blackish blue teeth, one too many to be even near human. Fett noticed the girl starring and he pushed her shoulder down to sit on a wooden chair, which made her break the gawking.

"You can inspect her. No one's touched her." Boba said a little too forcibly for his own taste.

"Oh I'm not the one intending on…inspecting." The man-creature said still smiling.

"I want the evidence you're holding against me."

"You don't do foreplay, do you? Right to the point. I like that."

"If I don't get a straight answer soon you might like me less." _Too threatening too early. The appearance of not being in control._

The creatures toothy grin receded. "I understand your predicament, Mr. Fett, but you need to remember who exactly it is you're talking to. I know you've been able to escape peril many times because you're a smart man…"

"What are the conditions." Fett started to play the game set before him. He was a smart man, and didn't need to be reminded.

"You give me the girl, I give you the surveillance footage."

"I never raped her or touched her sexually." Boba said baitingly. _How much of this evidence is fabricated?_

"That really doesn't matter." The creature made a full grin again, making the girl stare once more.

__

Overconfident. Enjoying this. I can push further. "I believe it does. Not sure we need to be here." Boba said flippantly.

"I think you will when see the footage, Mr. Fett. There's some strong evidence of sexual involvement."

"Tampered with, you mean."

"Convincingly so." The creature leaned in towards the girl amused by her saucer-like eyes. "Some people want to believe a lie just because it's so damn…_juicy._"

Boba shrugged.

"Don't take it personally." The creature gazed past Boba for a split second.

__

Betrayed.

Four other creature-men in dark robes encircled them both with pistols peering out of the long sleeves waist-level. Bartender and company didn't seem to acknowledge the dark corner or pretended not to.

"I don't think you'll be seeing that footage anytime soon. Or maybe you will…along with various other people who wondered what went wrong with the great Boba Fett." The blue man made a mix of a cringe and a smirk. Boba glanced at the girl she sat in front of him stiff as the dead clearly terrified. He then stood quietly examining the bar for potential exits planning the next course of action. He could kill them all…but that would only fuel the fire pissing off Daav even more than he liked to. He had to play their game for a little longer.

"Daav never intended to pay me either." Boba pushed his hand off the pistol at his side signaling surrender.

"No, he's irate about your inane stunt. Besides, why pay a man you can blackmail? I think we're done here." The blue man grabbed the girl's arm and walked past Fett out the bar. He tried not to listen when she gave a panicked yelp. Or notice her giving him pleading looks when she was forced past him. Not moving, one by one the backup lowered their weapons and rushed out the door.

Fett looked at a nearby clock. He'd probably have an hour to save her. If he wanted to.

"Hey the screens busted!" an angry drunk swung a fist through the air in the general direction of a dusty television. The bar manager signaled to have him put in his chair by some pig-like creatures when the screen made a big popping noise and sprang into action. Fett's hand began to wring around his pistol as he had the foreboding sensation he'd know what was happening next.

"Isn't that…that guy?"

There was a dark bedroom with a man wearing green armor leaning over a dark haired girl. He incautiously knew this was taken the first night at her place before the breakout of alarms. The image was of him pulling down her sheets revealing her nearly naked body. Fett watched as the imposter on the screen made its way up her leg pushing the nightgown towards her stomach slipping its hand into her groin as she gave a tired moan…the screen fizzed and went back to its usual program. Nervous looks bore into his back as he rushed out the bar.

__

This was a warning.

He suddenly had the urge not to save her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	6. Feelings?,Hunt,&MindGames

**A/N: **I so owed this to you guys. Enjoy.

I don't own anything Star Wars.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Feelings?**

Boba ran into the Slave I and immediately turned on the control panel. He knew he had to act fast if he was going to get the whole transmission of the blackmail tape. Almost instantly he tracked the frequency and the familiar hum of the Slave I's data screen began to play the whole transmission…

He skipped what he had already seen in the bar. _So damn nauseating._

On the screen the imposter got in bed with the girl who looked drugged. He removed the crotch piece of his armor and forcibly had sex with the girl who cried during the rape.

_I would have never done it that way._ Entertaining the thought made his skin crawl, and he instantly felt a pang of shame. "It's not you. It's not her." He announced to himself and calmly turned off the transmission. He starred at the blank screen.

_That was too easy to find._

A red light started blinking. _You fool. They tracked me._

He knew they wouldn't try anything; they just wanted to know where he was. If _he_ was going to try anything. "Like go on a murderous spree."

It was time to make a decision.

"What does she mean to you?" There was a long pause. "Nothing…go kill her." Walking to the weapons locker, he picked up a modified blaster rifle planning his next move. "She was a trap. You know it."

He paused again looking at the other rifles. Anger pushed up deep below and traveled into his mouth so real he could taste it. Trying to ignore himself he picked up a signal descrambler. "You are a killer. You have no place for feelings, for women. They're just distractions." It was flying out of his mouth like a well-rehearsed prayer. "But you want her anyway…so you won't kill her."

_Damn it. Then what? Have sex with her? _

"You'll probably have sex with her. Then kill her." Somehow he felt a little better. If he killed her then feelings had no place in the sexual act. No longer conflicted in this judgment his mind was made up. _Having sex is a normal function. Desire can be chemical, as well. It is a distraction, but in a safe environment you will recover. You haven't been thinking clearly. This might be why. Once will be enough. Do it and slay her. _ "Think about that later." He composed himself snapping a hook on his arm. It was time to hunt.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Hunt**

Looking at the Slave I's controls he graphed the transmission. Amateurs. Didn't they know if they tracked him, he could track _them_ as well? Daav always did seem to underestimate him…it was apparent in the way he spoke. He pulled a couple levers and made a transmission of his own.

"Daav, I am coming for you." The voice couldn't be more cold and frightening. He broke the transmission and fired up the Slave I. Fifteen minutes and he'll be at Daav's headquarters. He had dealt with pompous clients before and they always thought the same way- make it so easy to find it's insulting. _His need for attention and his boorish overconfidence will be his downfall._ The fifteen minutes couldn't have gone any slower.

At last he parked the Slave I in a small crater a mile away from the security cameras. Daav's headquarters was on a private moon and looked completely inconspicuous- like all illegals wanted them. He began to wonder if he had obtained his money illegally, noting the incident of his fathers immediate and unexpected death he deduced it was so. Walking towards a shack under the radar he knew he'd find company pretty soon. _Better get on high ground._ Using his hook, he silently climbed a mountainous rock conveniently placed next to the shack. On his way up he used the transmitting scrambler to de-bug anything that would give away his presence. _So overconfident._ He reminded himself. Taking a better look near the shack he could see five guards with blasters patrolling the area. The shack had a glass roof which enabled him to see inside with help from the binoculars installed in his headpiece. He saw her. Tied up, bloody, nearly naked seemed to be her constant status. And Daav was there talking to her. _So pompous. _He calmly watched as he saw Daav grab her jaw and get close to her. Boba had to act fast…who knows how long she had before he grew bored with her or impregnated her.

Six guards shouldn't be a problem.

Boba took his blaster and got into sniper position. The first guard rounded the corner of the shack and Boba fired almost immediately. Looking through the lens still, he could see the headshot had made him fall instantly. A pool of blood littered the floor as he heard the second guard gasp at the sight to the right of the body. Fire. Guard two had fallen just as quickly as the first, but this time let out a scream beforehand. An alarm was sounded as Boba cursed underneath his breath about loosing patience. He jumped down the mountain quickly with the prospect of entering hand to hand combat. He had to be quick before Daav got away. The third, forth, and fifth guard rounded the corner to the other bodies completely armed. By this time Boba was completely visible and already had his hook ready. "GET HIM!" The fourth guard shouted in a state of obviousness. Three blasts were aimed at the bounty hunters body as he quickly dodged him. Boba then fired his hook through the third guard's abdomen and watched the other two hesitate as they heard the screams of unthinkable carnage before them.

_Never hesitate. _

He shot two bombs at the guards simultaneously. The guards saw the blinking bomb placed on their shoulders and looked at each other dropping their guns knowing it was the last thing they'd see. And it was.

_Daav would have left by now._ He kicked the door in to the shack to see the girl knocked unconscious in the chair. The blood around her head dripped like a morbid crown as he examined her quickly noting it was the only wound that seemed critical. _She doesn't look raped._ He knew it wasn't over. He thought about Daav. _Most likely placing the transmission universally now._ He went to the transmission tower he had scanned to find Daav. Searching the controls, he couldn't find the blackmail transmission. Nothing was sent or processing. The signal wasn't going out to blackmail him.

_There is something else going on here._

He heard a small moan and it shook him away from the controls. _I can't think about this now, not here. We need to get off this moon. _Untying the girl he picked her up with ease and rushed towards the Slave I. She would be conscious soon…and then he knew what to do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Mind Games**

"You're awake." He informed her out of no where. She opened her eyes but couldn't see anything except black. Her hands were tied as well as her feet. It would have been extremely uncomfortable if the surface she was laying on wasn't soft.

"Where…what?" She started.

"I got you from Daav. Your wounds are healing." The cold voice protruded out of the darkness like a ghost.

"I don't understand…" She said testing the bonds on her feet and hands.

"Don't move."

"But…why did you come back?" She breathed. There was a long pause.

"I didn't come to 'save' you." The voice remarked simply.

"Then…why?" There was another long pause.

"I don't owe you any explanation." Her eyes adjusted as she saw the bounty hunters mask close to her own. "I'm going to gag you now. I don't want you to scream."

Boba stuffed something soft into her mouth as he noticed her eyes become wide with fear. "I'm not going to kill you." He lied. _Not yet._ "But resist and I will. And I'll make it _painful._"

She nodded to make him knew she understood. It was still dark and her eyes no longer adjusted knowing that he wasn't in front of her.

He took off his gloves and startled her by touching her abdomen but she trustingly stood still. Moments later he saw her twitch as she realized that she was fully nude. Letting go of her sides he got up to the side of the bed and he removed the leg-portions of his armor slowly and then the chest plate. He hesitated as he touched his helmet. _I'm going to kill her anyway._ Taking it off he looked at her with his own eyes. She was shaking, scared, confused…and totally beautiful. He clenched his jaw fighting back the feelings of lust. _This is not personal. It is to ensure you no longer have these desires. It is unfortunate that it is rape._ He reminded himself angrily trying to forget the 'morals' he lived by. _I have to_. Sliding back into the bed he got on top her body as she let out a whimper of confusion. "Don't make a sound or you'll die." He reminded close to her ear. She nodded again but this time he felt the tears off her cheek roll onto his hand holding her head. It just felt so good to _feel_ the body heat of someone else. _Focus._

It wasn't hard to get an erection and although he had been fighting that battle for years it was almost foreign to him when it happened. She twitched a little when it grew and touched her vagina and he immediately felt the sensation of heat between his legs. _Don't hesitate. _With one hand he grabbed his penis and found her opening. He grunted as he pushed in even surprising himself. It certainly had been a while. Almost instinctively he laid flat on her body with his mouth on her neck and he had the desire to bite it. Deciding against such foolishness he hugged her abdomen and used the position as leverage to pound harder in her body.She was crying but trying not to make a sound knowing her life depended on it. Somehow that made him even more determined to break her promise. Pushing harder she yelped, whether from pain or pleasure he didn't know, and caused a chain reaction in his own body. He felt the warmth between his legs instantly go on fire as he released the tension from his scrotum. His grip on her abdomen loosened as he shook his groin inside her. All the strength in his body left him in one moment as he collapsed finishing the ejaculation. Sweating on top of her he heard her heavy breathing and didn't know if it was sweat or tears that touched his face. _It's over._ Getting up from her he took a nearby cloth and wiped his body. He would need another shower. He could still hear her breathing but decided to ignore it. _That relaxed me. _He deduced from the experience. It didn't even feel wrong...but he knew something in the back of his mind there was something still bothering him. He put on some simple clothes and turned his back to remove the gag from her mouth. She didn't immediately speak.

"I'll clean you then get you ready." He remarked as though nothing had ever happened.

"Get…ready for what?" She half sobbed in confusion.

"To die." The dark figure loomed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: **I know I've been very poopy about updating but I really will I promise. Writing a sex scene with Boba Fett is quite hard since it's against his character so tell me how I did. Thanks!


End file.
